


The Bottom of the Deep Blue

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attraction, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Sarah receives a visit from the Ripper, but instead of death welcoming her, the Ripper finds something else he wants.
Relationships: Miss Sarah Fortune/Pyke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Bottom of the Deep Blue

The sea is a churning tide of pearl white foam and prussian blue. Its murky depths hiding countless beasts beneath silent waves. Waves that lap at your toes so innocently at the warm sandy shore, but violently swallow you whole once out at sea, leaving you thrashing about before they consumes you whole, leaving your soul lost to the tides. Yes, the sea is deceiving and holds many secrets, Sarah Fortune knows this all too well. 

Each trip out to sea and away from the familiarity of dry land is flirting with death, but she couldn't be more eager to get away from Bilgewater and onto a boat that could easily be crushed by the hungry depths. As she leans back, relaxed in her Captain's quarters, she can't help but enjoy the rocking of the ship and the smell of seawater that lingers in the air through the nearby porthole. It is home to her. Somewhere she can rest easier, no longer stuck to the confines that land brings. Her thick lashes hang heavy over eyes that gaze down at a poster that sits at her desk. 

The edges of the paper that is dirtied and stained with who-knows-what kind of fluids is burnt at the edges and tattered. A rough sketch of some demon-looking creature is in the center and the words above read: _BEWARE!_ _WANTED: Bloodharbor Ripper, Reward: 10 Thousand Krakens_. She stared down at the paper, a knife being absentmindedly spun in her hand. She'd heard the stories..._seen_ the damage done to fellow captains of Bilgewater. Yet, even with the damage she has witnessed first hand, the nights she mulled over her next trip out to sea...Sarah Fortune isn't scared. She's came close to death countless times. A serial killer isn't going to scare her enough to where she can't go out to sea.

She slams down the knife into the poster, kicking her feet up on her desk and leans against her chair. Her twin pistols on the desk beside her easing her mind as she stares at the door. If this ripper really is out there, Sarah is more than ready to meet him. She's escaped death before. She is confident enough to do it again.

\---

Day turns to night as the sun sets beneath those murky waters. The sky bleeding as it vanishes and changes into a muddy indigo and then a deep navy. Sarah is tired by now, the gentle rocking of the boat easing her as she lets her eyes close. It is for what feels like a brief moment that she gets some rest, but when her eyes fly open, the moon is heavy in the sky and a thick fog has rolled in. She frowns, pursing her lips and rubs at her eyes before freezing. She knows she isn't alone. She can sense his presence, her green eyes casting to the corner of the room.

She knows he is there. Watching. Waiting. How long he has been there, Sarah doesn't know. She just knows he is like one of those many beasts of the sea, hunting before they strike. The sound of his boots scraping against the wood of her quarters sends shivers down her spine, and as he draws near, she can see that iridescent, glowing a ghostly neon blue as they pierce through the thick, rolling fog. He stops in front of the desk, the only thing separating her from him.

He places a hand against the wooden desk, leaning in through the fog to get closer to her. Sarah instinctively leans back as he eyes her. His gaze is intense and unreadable as he looks her up and down.  _ "You a captain?" _ He asks in a rough tone that reminds her of pebbles rubbing together. It is three words that send a pang of fear through her. The words that people claimed the Ripper would ask before killing people. Her breath catches slightly in her throat as his gaze looks to the poster. A knowing look passes between them as he lifts his other hand, a bloodied bone skewer flashing at her through the fog as it glows oddly. "Well?"

Sarah takes a deep breath, hand slowly reaching for her guns. "Yes, I am."

A low chuckle rumbles in his chest, and Sarah pauses as her eyes met his. "Don't even think of it," he chuckles before he swings his arm sideways, bone skewer making contact with the guns, and she watches as they go skidding across the room. 

They clatter to the floor as she looks at him before crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not scared of phantoms, Ripper. Those lost to the sea are but wandering souls, and I have faced far worse than a wandering soul. I've looked death in the eyes many times. I won't not die to a ghost."

He laughs again, and gives her a look. "You are a very interesting one, Sarah Fortune. You see..many captains have said that to me...but  _ you _ ? I know your story...which is why...I'm not ready to kill you just yet."

She quirks an eyebrow. "Yet?" She scoffs. "What so I am simply an entertainment for you, phantom?"

He chuckles. "Perhaps...or maybe something more," he says, looking her over, and she gives him a venomous look.

"You bastard," she growls at him through gritted teeth as he stares at her. "I hope you rot in the deepest parts of the ocean and are sent to hell."

"Where would the fun in that be, Fortune?" He asks, and she 'tchs'. "I will see you when the fog rolls in again...I am...far from satisfied or done with you, but when I am…" He leans further into her. "...I will drag you into those depths with me, and I will never let go, Sarah."

She cringes, and he pulls away. "I look forward to our talks, Sarah…" And just as soon as he came, he is gone again. She shivers as the fog fades from her quarters, and she sinks into her chair. It had been mere moments, but it felt like an eternity. She can only gather her thoughts as she closes her eyes and let's the salty air tickle her senses again. However, instead of comfort, she can only picture the Ripper and his promise to drag her down into the bottom of the deep blue.


End file.
